Naruto (Super Smash Flash 2)
Naruto is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. His sprite is based off his Shippūden design. His moveset is from the many types of Jutsu he uses in the anime/manga, including his signature moves, the Rasengan and Shadow Clone Jutsu. Normal Ground Moves *Standard Attack 1: Left jab. 4% *Standard Attack 2: Left side kick in the opponents mid-section. 4% *Standard Attack 3: Spinning back kick. 5% *Downward Tilt: Headbutts while moving forward a bit. 13% *Downward Smash: Split Kick, hitting both sides. 5% uncharged, 12% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Slashes forward with a kunai. 8% *Forward Smash: "Sparta Kick". Naruto lunges forward and kicks forward with his foot. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Overhead kick. Naruto swings his leg over his head in a wide arc. 8% *Upward Smash: Roundhouse Kick. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. Good aerial combo starter. *Dash Attack: Slides and kicks the opponent twice, sticking his leg up. 2% then 7% totaling 9%. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Sex Kick. 8% sweet spot, 4% sour spot. *Forward Aerial: Raises his foot, then brings it down in an arc in front of him in an axe kick, meteor spiking opponents. 6% *Backward Aerial: Swiping back kick. 11% sweet-spotted, 6% sour-spotted. *Upward Aerial: Inverted stomp: Naruto flips completely up-side-down, kicking upwards with his leg. 13% *Downward Aerial: Falling kick. Naruto falls down and forward while using this move. 9% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Swings his arm out to grab. *Pummel: Punches opponent. 3% first hit, 2% all subsequent hits. *Forward Throw: Throws the opponent forward followed by three kunai. 12% *Backward Throw: Slams opponent behind him 3% and then throws a Shuriken 9%. 12% total *Upward Throw: A Kage Bunshin runs from behind Naruto and kicks the opponent upward 5%. Another Bunshin then appears knocking them further into the air 5%. 10% total *Downward Throw: Starts out the same as his upward throw but instead of making a second clone (which kicks the opponent upward further just like in his upward throw) 8%, Naruto jumps into the air and punches the opponent back onto the ground 5%. 13% total. Other *Ledge Attack: Rolls up and does a spinning hook kick. 7% *100% Ledge Attack: None. Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Teleports to the foreground using Shunshin no Jutsu (瞬身の術, "Body Flicker Technique"). *Taunts: **Standard: Uses the Orioke no Jutsu (おいろけの術, "Sexy Technique") blows a kiss and giggles. **Side: Takes out his Kunai and slashes out across in front of him. **Down: Summons three Shadow Clones, each one of them smiling with a thumbs-up. *Revival platform: A large Summoning Scroll with Naruto's name written on it in Japanese. *Win 1: Naruto raises his thumb up and smiles in triumph while saying 「だってばよ!」 (Dattebayo!, which roughly means "Got it?"). *Win 2: Enters Sage Mode (仙人モード, Sen'nin Mōdo) and folds his arms triumphantly. *Loses: Naruto crosses his arms and looks away in an immature way. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. 'Changes from ''0.7 to 0.8a ''' Naruto has been mostly buffed from 0.7 to 0.8a, along with a few nerfs. He can now use Futon:RasenShuriken, which is the full power variant of his Rasengan. he has a new Side Special, Kage Bunshin Launch, in which a throws a Shadow Clone at the opponent which follows up with a kick. The move is a good combo starter. However, unlike the Shuriken, it doesn't have a long range.His Down Special, Shadow Clone Jutsu summons two clones in midair. His Combo is slower and stronger, his Down Smash MUCH weaker. His Forward Aerial is stronger (as a spike), and he has a new Neutral Aerial (Sex Kick). His new throws are much more creative and stronger, however, this results in harder follows-ups (especially with his Up and Down throws). Gallery Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update NarutoD1.gif|Naruto in Hidden Leaf Village. NarutoD2.gif|Naruto using Kage Bunshin Launch against Ichigo in Dream Land. NarutoD3.gif|Naruto using a falling kick in Hyrule Temple. NarutoD4.gif|Naruto kicking Lloyd in Hidden Leaf Village. External links *Naruto's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Naruto's Animation Archive. Trivia *Prior to Naruto's inclusion in this game, it was mistakenly believed that Naruto's side special move was to be the Fūton: Rasenshuriken and his down special move to be the Rasengan Smash, in which Naruto slammed a Rasengan into the ground. This became Naruto's down smash in version 0.5 alpha of the SSF2 Demo but was removed in subsequent versions for reasons unknown. Rasenshuriken would also eventually replace the Ōdama Rasengan as the full-powered variant of his standard special in version 0.8. *Naruto is one of the 2 characters to have his availability status changed (he was first an unlockable character) the other being Lloyd. Category:Starter Characters Category:Naruto universe Category:SSF2 Characters